horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Marceline marcy
Sobre mi Marceline marcy me encanta la carne seca , soy bipolar ._., tambien me gusta dibujar anime, y a vecez un poquito celosa , tengo un secreto muy fuerte , tengo muchos amigos sin que me lo pidan , soy bondadosa , alegre , honesta , atrvida ,y de muy fuerte caracter a vecez '', my color favorito es el rojo con negro , mi comoda favorita es la carne , una amiga que ya no es mi amiga me enseño una cosa muy importante " que no importa lo que pase siemprte sonrie y se alegre" a vecez soy un poco violenta solo cuando me suvestiman pero aqui no por que no quiero ser una persona tan asi , odio a justin gayber y a one diection , yo veo mtv jessy shore , tengo una mascotita es un labrador golden retriever se llama cash - dinero me gusta mucho mi cash es muy tierno y es un cachorrito , siempre me encanta salir con mis amigas del df y de usa , me gustan los comics y los videogames . mi mejor amiga del df se llama mariana yo le digo mary y mi amiga de usa se llama isabella pero le dcicen isa o bella son muy buenas amigas las 2 aun que no se conocen por que mary es del df y isa es de usa pero las quiero muxo ' soy loca y que ? mejor ser loca que ser una amargada que bueno que tengo unos amigos como ustedes? mi foto.jpg|mi foto *________* 110167417_NKLFAXEJJKPWLDL.jpg|te amo *----------* amor 5.jpg|mi corazon *---------* Amor 1.jpg|yo y mi principe ******** Tumblr m1iq1mFlF21rszixzo1 500.png|marceline marcy y marshall time hermanos forever ************ 632431207_1154562.gif|yo y fionna 21 (fiama) *_____________* adventure_time___finn_fionna_jake_cake_by_bellamichelle24-d5evmry.png|yo y mi principe *_* 71106_241069532633730_1033323622_n.jpg|haci soy ********* 50332_104114789628754_3588739_n.jpg|:) 1269296457623_f.jpg|no es mi problema *________* LEQVZXFG7S2E.gif|mi foto ********* 871823094_JJEUSTJEGQYMFTG.jpg|ni me copies ************ 1253625131083_f.jpg|chido********* robert-Pattinson-edward-cullen-7146931-1920-1200.jpg|robert patinson *____________* 1209583210_f.jpg|mo puedo *__________* otras hda.jpg|yo , fiama , marceline 13 =) , princessa humana , y otras amigas =) cosas.jpg|una trizteza que no se acaba :(|link=a si me siento yo mejor que tu.jpg|sorry no cambio 643164718_313226.gif|soy como quiero 1257297210261_f.jpg|soy como soy 315322_397226110340891_1861999460_n.jpg|no me importa 970063841_WCYFWXEFKLQMBRR.jpg|soy asi y asi y asi******* 254240_381002765309578_1248774453_n.jpg|finn muy huapo y sexy :p oppa_gangnam_style_feat__adventure_time_by_crazy_baka-d5abaz3.gif hey__marshall_by_luwo-d5havgi.png|hermanos4ever marshalltime y yo 252px-Finn,_Marceline_and_Ash.PNG|mi regalito que me dio mi bro lau 252px-FinnCeline.PNG|mi 2 regalito Finnceline love.jpg Zoey_101_-_Jamie_Lynn_Spears.jpg|zoey 101 (discusión) 00:40 15 nov 2012 (UTC) thumb 4ee84daf7fcc4c34.jpg 530271_315061868602552_1177076680_n.png 547989_321850461257026_417982354_n.png tumblr_mf6tplNxCY1rkjm7lo8_500.png 150px-5647244.png mas sobre mi * ''OoliS me llamo marceline marcy en la wiki , pero en la vida real me llamo marceline vanessa mis amigos me dicen marcy o vane , me gustan los videojuegos , dibujar , los accesorios , tengo 15 años me gusta mucho hda soy ruda mi deporte favorito es el futball , me gusta la musica como el regge , el sca que es un baile , rock , pop , guittarra dulce y etc . mi madre es de mexico y mi padre de estados unidos o sea que yo soy una mexcana estadounidense . atencion : casi todos los chicos me quieren como su novia , me dicen eres bonita , se mi novia y esas cosas , mi segunda personaje favorita es fionna tambien me gusta. mi personalidad °-° pues soy bipolar , ruda - rebelde , sociable , una monada , soy una chica unica que no puedes encontrar en ningun lugar (exclusiva y unica) me gustan los golpes , patadas y todo lo que es pues golpes . un medio violenta no tanto , . '''SOY UNICAMENTE UNICA. Mis páginas favoritas tumblr_m6a6i3IMOV1rxzoblo1_500.png|marceline life|linktext=pequeña , niña y adolecente marceline 3.png|marceline en la pradera 50066_100003807190896_1602398813_n.jpg|marceline|linktext=yo haciendo una pose marcy pequeña.jpg|yo de pequeña|linktext=cuando era muy pequeña tumblr_m7le2qVnpL1rw36lgo1_500_thumb.png|yo y hambo|linktext=yo y mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo marceline and the screeams.jpg|marceline y los chicos y chicas el grito|linktext=esta es mi banda de rock tumblr_mcf5u6Rxjj1rn2utdo1_400.jpg|simon no me recuerda|linktext=hace mucho de que no veo a simon tumblr_macvoklLzt1rv3tbho1_500.png|yo y mi novio|linktext=yo y mi boyfriend 110167417_NKLFAXEJJKPWLDL.jpg|mi dibujo super cool *------*|linktext=yo hize este dibujo me quedo super padre 1253156763296_f.jpg|hasi soy yo *---------*|linktext=aqui me describen robert-Pattinson-edward-cullen-7146931-1920-1200.jpg|robert pattinson *------*|linktext=me encanta *--------* amor 1234.jpg|mi foto ***** marcelina1.gif vanessa1.gif Remeber you by gouomp-d5ildcl.png * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * hora de aventura wiki * cartoon netwoork MIS AMIGOS * * marshall time -es mi hermano real y siempre te saluda con cariño lo quiero muxximo HERMANO EN LA VIDA REAL. * marceline-13=)- es mi otra hermana es muy buena dando consejos y siempre te apolla HERMANA * finn y princessa flama 4ever -es un buen chico AMIGO * eco eco suprem -siempre me peleo con el por varias cosas :( pero lo quiero como un amigo ARCHI-ENEMIGO AMIGO * little marcy -soy yo solo que en niña es igual que yo AMIGUITA * princessa aqua - es una amiga nueva que apenas estoy conociendo tenemos mucho en comun tambien. - ES MI TOCALLA DE MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE . * lethen- es una de mis hermanas es muy buena onda conmigo tkm lethen HERMANA * fionna la humana- hda es una amiga mia tkm fionna AMIGA * pufu- es una amiga apenas llevo muy poquito en conocerla :/ AMIGA * stellalove1- me encantan sus concursos de crear tus propios personajes es muy * guena en eso * princessa humana- es mi otra hermana la quiero igual que a mis otras hermanas ella siempre me defiende.HERMANA * agustinjuan - es un amigo ya lo conosco desde hace mucho tiempo xd xd xd AMIGO * jakeperrotroll (lana)- es mi amiga con ella a veces ablo :) AMIGA * lessy la humana- es una amiga la conosi hoy :)AMIGA CON MUY POCO TIEMPO * abigail abadeer - apenas la conosco desde hoy AMIGA CON MUY POCO TIEMPO * xxthe prince of demon xx- es buena onda es como marshall AMIGO * kitty pau - es una amiga nueva es super genial *amantedevocaloid - tenemos mucho en comun de animes *finn zombie - un amigo que me hace enojar a vecez y es un poco cursi y cariñoso . AMIGO *chica-gleek354 - es mi secretaria , manager . SECRETARIA - AMIGA. *huapo finn - es un chico que me ama lo conosco en la vida real . AMIGO REAL SOLAMENTE AMIGO. *lau12taro- es mi hermano solo de la wiki-hermano . *maka eater evans - es mi amiga anime one-chan *jeremy the human - apenas ni lo conosco quiero conocerlo mejor. *eli meli- tkm eli eres la unica chica grande como yo tkm friend *'''''si quieres ser mi amig@ solo dime en mi muro de mensajes vale? *'bff"s: marceline the beauty vampire y fionna la humana hda , eli meli.' * thumb|yo y todos mis amigos =mis personajes= * marcy * finn * jake * beemo * fionna y cake ''' * '''marshall * * * my favorite songs * what is your problem? * que soy para ti? * oh, fionna * cancion de cuna de mama * i remember you * cancion del bebe finn * vamos todos a dormir * cosas favoritas xD * i love toda la musica *'mostacho' *'decorarme las uñas' *''mis programas favoritos-'' *''hora de aventura '' *''un show mas '' *''la cq'' *''mtv '' *''happy tree friends'' *''ema awards mtv '' *''zoey 101'' *''violetta'' *''fox '' *''vtv '' *''bueno soy una adolecente y me gustan estos programas'' * * * *thumb * * * * * cosas que odio :/ ''' * '''la dulce princessa y un poco la pf. * que me insulten * que este aburrido el chat xD ' * '''que se pelen miis amig@s ' *'''mi familia: es mi family la quiero mucho :) :) :) aun que solo es de wiki *'f.g finn - es mi padre ' *'sebastian el humano- hermano menor tiene 11 .' *'marshall-lee-hda-at - hermano pues casi menor tiene 12.' *'finn dark magical - mi hermanito' *'finn y princessa flama 4 ever - hermano es un año menor que yo tiene 14 ' *'lessy la humana tiene 12 ' *'fionna la humana hda tiene 12 ' *'princessa del agua ' *'violetta 16 hermanita' *'lau12taro hermanito' *''' yo soy su hermana mi vida aqui es estar rodeada de puros hermanos pero mi unico hermano real es marshalltime''' *'chicos que me aman y les gusto mucho ' *'manu201' *'mordecai el ave ' *'bad finn ' *'finn zombie ' *'finn of adventure time ' *'vicentepicoy' *'Songs-' *'selena gomez naturally ' *''katty perry california girls'' *''open ganglam style'' *''cienega viva bocashi ( de hecho es la banda de mi tio)'' *''lmfao sorry for party rocking '' *''jesse y joy con quien se queda el perro '' *''chistina perry a thousand years'' *''green day '' *''some body '' *''rihanna diamonds '' *''olivia olson all i want for chistmas is you'' *''katty perry last friday night '' *''lady gaga bad romance'' *''lady gaga poker face'' *''lady gaga and beyonce "telephone"'' *Marceline marcy (discusión) 00:08 9 nov 2012 (UTC)marcyMarceline marcy (discusión) 00:08 9 nov 2012 *(UTC) * para los que visiten mi perfil unos regalitos!!!!!!! feliz navidad!!!!!! * 29576_512426325468783_26285263_n.jpg 59414_431231136936178_593939867_n.jpg DipperWendy.png tumblr_mf6tplNxCY1rkjm7lo8_500.png m_for_marceline___by_mizz_chama-d5gn74j.png * vampire_time_by_mizz_chama-d4a17e4.gif|mi signos Yuiko-Ed-Gif.gif fionna_and_cake_icons_by_supajackle-d4fmrwr.gif tobari21.gif stampckygirlmarina-d59fc14.gif anime1.gif anime2.gif anime3.gif ninios6.gif mujeres11.gif|yooo anime14.gif z4.gif 040814202854_80.gif shakugannoshana-81.gif naruto132.gif shakugannoshana-9.gif thstopf.gif|tengo muchhha hambre Animacionpersecucion.gif * Mi Firma thumb M arceline V ' ' Que te Parece mi perfil? Bueno Genial Exelente Normal Feo Muy Feo Le Falta algo